


Plainly In Love

by Snomnom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Hotel, One Shot, aka me fixing tsumugi's love hotel scene cause canon? what the fuck, also making it sapphic cause i can, girls bein gay and watching anime together, smoochin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snomnom/pseuds/Snomnom
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu finds herself in the Love Hotel with one Tsumugi Shirogane. Gay antics ensue.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Plainly In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Kaemugi stans come get your food. (It's me, I'm Kaemugi stans.)

Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, was many things. A leader, an expert musician, a confident young woman. However, she was not, by any means, functional in the face of cute girls.

So perhaps infiltrating the ideal fantasy of Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer, one of said cute girls according to Kaede's metric, was a less than ideal plan. But, Kaede was also stubborn to a fault, and wanted to know the reclusive anime-lover a bit better. Tsumugi had mostly kept to herself in the background, popping in occasionally to give anime references or a rare personal addition to a conversation, but she tended to shy away from contact with others, a habit Kaede was determined to help her with. She understood the desire to be alone, she really did. But for some reason, she felt that it wasn't really what Tsumugi wanted. 

That, and Kaede's crush on Tsumugi could never come into reality if she never interacted. So, after some advice from Tenko, Kaito, and some others, Kaede bought the Love Hotel Key with the Monocoins she got from her rampant disregard for Monokuma's property and went into the room with the bespectacled bluenette herself.

Tsumugi's blue eyes blinked slowly, adjusting to the room as she settled into the fantasy state, Kaede taking a breath to prepare herself.

 _"It's now or never, Kaede. You can do this."_ She told herself, psyching herself up for her evening with Tsumugi.

Suddenly, Tsumugi blushed, looking down to the ground as she fully settled into her Love Hotel induced mindspace.

"I....Akamatsu-san, thank you for spending the night with someone as plain as me." She said, her hands folded behind her back and her foot tracing circles in the shag carpet. 

Kaede smiled brightly, knowing that, according to Monokuma, she had to play along with the fantasy, no matter what it was. Though, to the bear's credit, he did install a safeword just in case things got too out of control too fast, which was greatly appreciated.

"Of course, Shirogane-san. Besides, you really shouldn't think of yourself so negatively! I mean, everyone's the protagonist of their own story, right?" The pianist chirped, giving Tsumugi a reassuring grin.

Tsumugi chuckled.

"Mob Psycho 100.....ah, a modern classic. I can't believe how lucky I am to be with someone as cool and talented as you..." Tsumugi mused, a rosy tint to her cheeks and a light happiness to her voice.

 _"Be with someone? Does she mean....?"_ Kaede mused internally, _"Are we already dating in the fantasy?"_

"Heh, well, I could say the same! After all, your cosplaying is amazing, and I admire your passion for what you do." She responded, completely sincere in her assessment. She did genuinely hold Tsumugi's love for her work in high regard. What piano was to her, cosplay was to Tsumugi. Sure, most Ultimates were like that, but Tsumugi's passion shone through whenever it came up, her eyes shining brightly and her body seeming to radiate excitement. It was, frankly, adorable.

Tsumugi's eyes widened a bit.

"You....you really think that about plain old me?" She said, seeming to be in a state of mild disbelief.

"I do, Shirogane-san." Kaede responded, walking over and clasping her hands gently, feeling her well-polished nails with her fingertips in a moment of extreme tenderness.

Shirogane's smiled softly, before regaining her nervous look.

"Uhh....Akamatsu-san? Can I....ask you something?" She stuttered, finding it hard to meet Kaede's soft lilac eyes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can we....call each other by our first names? If....if you don't mind, of course."

Kaede's expression changed to one of pure tenderness, taking in the details of Tsumugi's cute flustered face.

"Of course, Tsumugi."

Tsumugi let out an involuntary giggle, her whole face red. 

"Heh, look at me....blushing like an anime schoolgirl...." She said, her voice reaching a higher pitch from the emotional rush.

"I think it's cute of you." Kaede remarked, brushing a stray hair out of Tsumugi's face for her as she squeaked in surprise. "You're sweet, Mugi."

"Right to nicknames?" Tsumugi asked, unable to hide how flustered she was, "You're really forward, Kaede...."

Kaede grinned brightly.

"What can I say, I'm a go-getter!" She responded, winking cheekily, causing the both of them to laugh a little at the boldness of it all.

After a bit, Tsumugi turned to look at Kaede, adjusting her falling glasses slightly.

"So......as for why I invited you over...." She said, motioning to the bed.

Kaede went bright red.

"W-wait, hold on! I-I mean you're very attractive, but..."

Tsumugi blanched.

"What? N-no! I just meant we could cuddle and watch anime! Don't be lewd!" She said, pulling out a CD out of seemingly nowhere, as a TV lowered itself from the ceiling in front of the large, heart shaped bed. Presumably, it was due to some mechanical marvel Monokuma manufactured. 

Kaede went even redder somehow.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't...." She stammered, flustered as all get out.

Tsumugi just gave a cute little giggle.

"Don't worry, Kaede. Worse mistakes have been made! Luckily, we're not in an ecchi story, so it's fine! At least....not yet.~" She said with a wink, causing Kaede to let out a tiny squeak before Tsumugi took her hand. 

"Now come on!" The Ultimate Cosplayer said, "Let's put on a classic and cuddle up! I got Revolutionary Girl Utena!~"

Tsumugi soon put in the disk, picked up the remote, and led Kaede to the king-sized bed, and the pianist had to admit, it was extremely comfortable. Especially with Tsumugi's body next to hers as they leaned against the back of the bed....

Kaede was a fan of Utena, she really was, but it was hard to focus on the screen with the cute anime-lover laying right next to her, watching with excitement and bated breath. If there was one thing Kaede admired most of all in Tsumugi, it was her passion, and seeing it shine through like this was positively captivating. Kaede felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest.

 _"She's....right next to me."_ Kaede thought, unable to keep Tsumugi out of the corner of her eyes, _"If I'm gonna make a move, it has to be now...."_

Kaede decided to try an old classic, and faked a yawn, raising her arms above her head to drape one over Tsumugi. Yes, it was cheesy as all get out. Yes, she got the idea from Kaito doing it on Maki once. But this was a dream, and Kaede was going to cuddle Tsumugi, dammit.

Surprisingly, Tsumugi leaned into it, putting her head on Kaede's chest and turning her embarrassment around on her, both of them growing warm.

"You're pretty soft, Kaede...." Tsumugi said, smiling faintly.

"T-thanks...." Kaede said, running her fingers through Tsumugi's long, silky blue hair as the two relaxed.

Tsumugi then leaned up and gave Kaede a quick peck on the lips, grinning.

"I always wanted to do that, Kaede....heh...." Tsumugi said, getting back into position as Kaede sat in stunned silence. Her lips were....soft. "Now, back to the show, hm?"

The two of them sat in the loving embrace, watching anime until they fell asleep. But, just as Tsumugi was about to fall asleep, Kaede pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, leaning in close so Tsumugi could practically smell her. She smelled like peaches and flowers. Tsumugi hoped to smell that more.

"Love you, Tsu." Kaede said sweetly as the cosplayer made a little sleepy purr at the kiss.

"Love you too....my precious pianist...." Tsumugi murmured, falling asleep happily, warm in the embrace of the one she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how Kokichi mentioning Shu's detective talent implies that he loved Shuichi himself instead of a fantasy superimposed on him? Just something to consider. :3


End file.
